


Invitations

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Umbreon TF oneshot.
Kudos: 1





	Invitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zohaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zohaku).



I opened the door to my dorm.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, I toss my backpack across my room. As it lands with a _thud_ , my Umbreon and Galvantula awoke from their peaceful naps and were surprised to see me back at my dorm so soon. They approach me, and I comfort the two by gingerly petting their fur.  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm a bit early today. The computer club wasn't able to meet up today," I said to them. I could faintly see a twinge of worry for me on the two's faces.  
  
"Aw, don't worry guys. The club'll be back up tomorrow. Besides," I eagerly respond, "This means more time for contract work." I got up from my squatting position and approach my desk, where my computer laid. My Galvantula and Umbreon followed close behind, staring at the computer with me, intrigued at what today's works entails.  
  
This was what my life mainly consisted of: finding local hacking contracts by contractors, some new and some returning, during school hours, and coming back to my computer to hack into systems, do people's dirty work, and get paid. I found one contract I had accepted it seemed innocent enough from what I could remember, I believe all he wanted was for me to retrieve any information I could on a server he wanted.  
  
You can never be _too_ sure, though. I took out my phone and tried calling my contractor. Eventually, after a few missed calls, he picked up.  
  
"Heeey, man. Everything going alright?" I almost cringed when I heard his voice. People with that voice clearly don't know what they're doing in the slightest.  
  
"Sure. Now, what is it you want me to do again?"  
  
"I just want you to check out the server. All I just want is the admin password so I can safely login and see what this is all about. I've...been a bit suspicious of their actions lately. Remember, I'm not paying you to delete or do anything. You should already have its IP."  
  
"And why haven't you tried hacking into their server yet?"  
  
The contractor, from the other end of the call, paused. "...I have. They've got anti-virus software installed. And plus, I don't know anything regarding whatever's needed to crack that site..."  
  
I chuckled a little on the inside. Without a doubt I was being hired by a script kiddie. A script kiddie with money, at that. I responded, "Alright. I'll check it out." I hung up the call and placed my phone on the desk.  
  
"Let's see what you've got for me, tough guy..." I taunted, pulling up a command window, and connected to the IP. I probed their machine, and there the anti-virus software stood in plain sight.  
  
"Gotta try and take that down somehow." I tried /kill as my first command. Didn't work. Now, they should know I'm hacking into them. And by now, they're definitely onto me. Getting a bit antsy with the tracer now running, I started looking up the password for the software. They were running Entell. Huh. They had to have made it too easy— _everyone_ knows the admin password to unlock Entell software: a44Yj0P. I type that in, and thankfully, it works. Anti-virus software, dealt with. Eagerly, I continue on.  
  
...But not before I notice a notification appearing on my computer that my access was being compromised and that I was being tracked. Their tracking system was a whole lot faster than what I had anticipated it to be. A _whole_ lot faster. Must've had a trap shell running, Arceus DAMMIT! Both of my Pokemon bounced up when they heard me swear.  
  
"Galvantula," I commanded, "Fry the computer. Right. Now." Galvantula quickly backed up, as did my Umbreon and I. I ran by Galvantula's side as he started up a Discharge, and hurled it towards the computer. All three of us covered our faces as thousands of sparks lit up the inside of the computer, followed by a few sounds of minor explosions.   
  
I lowered my arm to view the destruction, and stood there, worried. My computer itself was obviously shot now, sparks and smoke, from the overclocked motherboard, were brimming at the surface. How did they even find me? Whatever, they can't continue to track what isn't there. I rushed to my PC to dig out any remaining chips to burn, without electrocuting myself too badly. I turned my head to my monitor, expecting to see a black screen. My heart sank: it now displayed a different message, with a blue background, almost like I was bluescreened. I mumbled as I read.   
  
_Dear Leroy,  
  
We have knowledge of your actions and of your whereabouts.  
  
Region: Kalos  
  
IP address: ### UNKNOWN ###  
  
__You have illegally and illegitimately accessed administration to a website administrating a membership-/invitation-only event._ _If you do not comply to work with us, we will inform local authorities of your actions, and police will further investigate this situation. If you do comply, we will not inform anyone of this matter, and no local authorities will be notified know unless you further delve into accessing our website from hereon. Any and all questions further regarding this incident should be sent to pokken-tourney@qmail.com.  
  
_

_Do you understand and agree?_  
☐ _Yes_ ☐ _No_

It took me a while to regain my senses. I was tracked. I cursed under my breath. I was found out. Even if they didn't know my IP, their trap shell was gonna be able to gather enough of the random IPs my ghost gathered to conclude that most of them originate from one source: Kalos. And by then, it wouldn't be long before police would find me. The answer was standing right in front of me, and I hated to agree. I knew they couldn't be trusted, they would probably still report me even after I've done what they wanted, yet I had to. It was the only way. I moved the mouse, which surprisingly the cursor still responded to. ☑ Yes.

  
_Thank you! Your cooperativeness is much appreciated. You are to head your nearest stadium on June 28th, where a special event will be taken place. Say only your name to the nearest security guards, and the passcode: "Pokken." The guards will then direct to where you need to go. We hope to see you there..._

I gazed down at the floor and sighed. I sulked over to my living room and sank into the chair, thinking. I pulled out my phone and gazed out my only window. I dialed my contractor.

"Hey man, you find out anything on it?" I heard.

"You're right. I tried, but they've got too complex of a system for even _me_ to crack. It tracks you way too quickly, and...I was caught."

"Oh. You don't think the police-"

"No. They hacked into my system, and said that if I do this event that they're holding that none of the releases will be charged. I've accepted, of course, but..."

"...Well, alright. I'll take down the contract until we figure out what'll happen to you, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks," I answered, before closing the phone and sliding it back into my pocket. As I stared out my window, I wondered, ' _...What exactly have I even gotten myself into?_ '

\---- June 28 ----

The stadium was out at a distance, clearly visible from where I stood now. I ultimately decided that the best thing to do was to go along with their plan, no matter how sick and twisted it may be. Squinting, it was also obvious an event certainly was happening, as the entire stadium was decorated, and a very long line stretched in front of the stadium's front. Sighing, I venture forth.

Eventually, I had made it to the stadium. Awkwardly sliding past groups of people in the line as they angrily shout at me, I found two security guards. Hairs on the back of my neck stood up as it clicked. ' _Crap. If I tell them my name, they might try and turn me in. But, if I don't..._ ' I shuddered as I remembered what the message said. Against my better judgment, I slowly neared the guards. They almost looked like someone straight out of CIA, black suits, white shirt underneath, black ties, sunglasses, and a wireless microphone attached to their ear. Eventually, I got within talking distance of them, and the two instantly glared directly at me.

"Uh... Leroy... And uh, Pokken..." I manage to spit out, once in front of them. The guards nodded, and started walking away from me. Still somewhat dazed, I snap back into reality and start chasing after the guards. They eventually led me to a hallway. The two turned to a closed door, opened it, and walked inside. Weary yet curious, I walked into the room as well. Approaching the middle of the room, the door closes on me. Turning around, the two guards come out from the corners of the room, start...pulling at the wall? Oddly enough, shelves on both of the sides are pulled out, filled with silver bracelets.

"Which Pokemon would you like? We have many, including Absol, Hydreigon, Umbreon..." were the first words I heard from the two of them.

"Well, I mean, I have an Umbreon, so having that as my Pokemon would probably be the best," I say, nervously joking. One of them pulls out a bracelet from the shelf, and the two walk over to me.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" I question. They silently approach me and forcefully grab both my wrists.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shout at them. They unsnap the bracelet and place it on my wrist. Looking down at it, I see a completely black orb resting in the middle of the bracelet. The guards let go of me and walk to the door. Exiting the room, they close the door. Confused and curious, I stare down at my bracelet. What was that all about? Suddenly, the orb started glowing and I panicked. I fumbled around with the orb until the light shined too much for my eyes to handle. Opening up my eyes once more, I see my hands again, but...they aren't mine. I was looking at paws. Black paws. Miraculously, I bent my finger...And the paw responded. There's no way this was my actual hand...Was it? I looked back at my wrist and was surprised to see that my bracelet still fits me... It _was_ meant to be worn by humans, right? I tried taking it off, to possibly reverse the effects, but with my hands the way they were right now, the bracelet wouldn't even budge. 

"What exactly _have_ I really even gotten myself into?!" I mutter under my breath, dumbfounded. Suddenly, the fur started growing.

My forearms were next in line, sprouting black fur all over, and I winced as my elbows bent in odd directions. My shoulders widened up, stretching out my black sweater and blue polo, and I could've sworn I saw a yellow circular glow radiating from the inside of my clothes on my arms. I started reaching for the bottom of my shirt to see what was about to happen.

Yep. Black fur was crawling down. I twist my head to just get sight enough of the fur growing on my backside. As I started worrying, I realized... The door was appearing taller as I stood still. I was shrinking. I fumbled around, removing my shirt off just in time to see the fur completely envelope my old skin. Suddenly, I hear tearing. Scared witless, I started struggling to remove my khaki pants. I looked behind myself, scared to face the truth. A tiny beginning of an Umbreon tail was developing. I watch it grow twice...three times...four times its original size, and a yellow stripe of fur surround itself around the middle of my black-furred tail. I look at my legs, weary of the next changes. 

First, I heard a quick _snap_ of my hips as my bones changed, and then a hard _thump_. I was surprised I wasn't knocked out—that thump was my head hitting the tile ground. The same black fur covers my legs, and my knees caved in on themselves. I guess this means I'm not bipedal anymore... My thighs stretch out, the black fur gently caked over, and yellow, hollow, furry circles form on the sides of my thighs. My legs were then covered as well, and I hear my socks ripping, as my feet morph to three-fingered paws. At least my shoes weren't ruined...

And then I remembered what was left. The fur crawls up to my neck, and eventually reaches my chin. I cringed as my teeth grinded against each other as they sharpened, and my nose literally combined with my mouth, leaving a muzzle on my face. My nostrils became non-existent, replaced instead by a tiny black dot against by black fur. A large yellow circle grew on my forehead, I could see by the faded reflections on the metal walls, and my ears pointed outwards. They lengthened out quite a bit, becoming completely enveloped by the black fur, only to have a ring of yellow fur stand out in the middle of each of my ears. My brown, spiky hair that I had come to love soon fell out, with the few remaining hairs becoming black and...like fur. Soon, my eyes turned completely red, past bloodshot-red. The only thing to differentiate me from any other Umbreon is that my left eye still had my yellow pupil and my scar that scratched against my left eye.

I sigh, accepting my sudden fate. Those agents... They'd probably take me and put me in an adoption center, or just release me out into the wild, where'd a random trainer try and capture me... That'd be even worse than going to jail, honestly.

I suddenly gasp as one of the walls starts to move, raising itself, like some kind of door. On the other side of the door, a circular room lay, and beyond the room, another Pokemon stood. An Absol, specifically, looking just about as confused as me. I could hear obvious cheering and mumbling from thousands. I dip my head to catch a sight at what's above the door. Turns out, there _were_ thousands of people cheering, all standing on top of the wall. My gut sank in as I realized: we're in an arena. And I'm one of the two Pokemon. As the Absol slowly walks out of his room, I venture out of mine, and enter the battlefield.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I hear blasting throughout the stadium speakers, "Today marks the beginning of a new era of battling! These Pokemon you see unbeknownst to yourself, are unlike any you've seen... We've wanted to raise the stakes for the Pokemon owners, and what better way to do that, than give them the battle instead! That's right, these Pokemon were trainers themselves before, but now... They get _all_ the action of a fight!" The crowd roared. Does that mean... My opponent used to be a human as well? I stared at him, scared to my wit's end at what was about to happen next.

"Both of the Pokemon, also have a unique ability... For each person they beat, they gain their forms, of course, to make this battle mode an unforgettable experience for not only the contestants but the crowds! And to make this truly memorable, as always, the first place winner receives the ultimate gift: the form of a Legendary! Now... _Who's up for a round of Pokken?_ "

  
The entire stadium went nuts. Everyone started raving at the two of us. And, instead of me cowering in fear of the sheer number of people watching me, I felt... Powerful. I could feel an Umbreon's agility flowing through my legs, its stubbornness becoming a part of my personality, and true, raw power coursing throughout my body.

I suddenly grin. Today was going to be a _fun_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. I'm back.   
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
